Initial D Arcade Stage 8 Infinity
Initial D: Arcade Stage 8 Infinity is a 2014 arcade racing game based on the Initial D series. It is the eighth game in the Initial D Arcade Stage series. Characters In alphabetical order: * Aikawa * Nobuhiko Akiyama * Wataru Akiyama * Fake Project D * Bunta Fujiwara * Takumi Fujiwara * Go Hojo * Rin Hojo * Kozo Hoshino * Ichijo * Ryuji Ikeda * Koichiro Iketani * Shinji Inui * Seiji Iwaki * Kyoko Iwase * Dr. Toshiya Joshima * Atsuro Kawai * Kenji * Kobayakawa * Kai Kogashiwa * Miki * Hideo Minagawa * Kenta Nakamura * Takeshi Nakazato * Daiki Ninomiya * Hiroya Okuyama * Satoshi Omiya * Smiley Sakai * Sakamoto * Mako Sato (as part of Impact Blue) * Sayuki (as part of Impact Blue) * Shingo Shoji * Kyoichi Sudo * Toru Suetsugu * Tomoyuki Tachi * Keisuke Takahashi * Ryosuke Takahashi * Itsuki Takeuchi * Two Guys From Tokyo Cars Honda *Civic EG6 *Civic EK9 *Integra Type R DC2 *NSX NA1 *S2000 AP1 Mazda *Roadster NA6C *Roadster NB8C *RX-7 FC3S *RX-7 FD3S *RX-7 RS FD3S *RX-8 SE3P Mistubishi *Lancer Evolution III CE9A *Lancer Evolution IV CN9A *Lancer Evolution V CP9A *Lancer Evolution VI CP9A *Lancer Evolution VII CT9A *Lancer Evolution IX CT9A *Lancer Evolution X CZ4A Nissan *180SX S13 *Fairlady Z Z33 *GT-R NISMO R35 *Sileighty S13 *Silvia S13 *Silvia S14 *Silvia S15 *Skyline 2.5GT-T R34 *Skyline GT-R R32 *Skyline GT-R R34 Subaru * BRZ S ZC6 * Impreza Coupe Ver.V GC8 *Impreza Sedan GDB-A *Impreza Sedan GDB-F Suzuki *Cappuccino EA11R Toyota *Altezza SXE10 *Celica GT-Four ST205 *Corolla Levin AE85 *Corolla Levin AE86 *GT86 ZN6 *MR2 SW20 *MR-S ZZW30 *Prius ZVW30 *Supra JZA80 *Sprinter Trueno AE86 Complete Car *Mazdaspeed Roadster C-Spec NA6C *NSX-R GT NA2 *Power House Amuse S2000 GT1 AP1 *RE-Amemiya Genki7 FD3S *Top Secret Supra JZA80 *Twincam Monster Civic EK9 Courses * Akina Lake (Easy) *Usui (Easy) *Myogi (Normal) *Akagi (Normal) *Akina (Normal) *Irohazaka (Hard) *Hakone (Hard) (Ver.1.2 + B only) *Tsukuba (Hard) *Sadamine (Hard) *Tsuchisaka (Hard) *Momiji Line (Hard) *Happogahara (Expert) *Nanamagari (Expert) *Nagao (Expert) *Tsubaki Line (Expert) *Akina (Snow) (Expert) Soundtrack Opening *Outsoar The Rainbow - M.o.v.e Akina Lake *Breakin' Out - Ace Usui *Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Tonight - Annalise Myogi *Come On Baby - Fastway Akagi *Sunlight - Kaioh Akina & Akina (Snow) *Prayer - Ducky Chix Irohazaka *Your Love Is Like A Medicine - Mega NRG Man Hakone *When Sun Goes Down - Ken Blast Tsukuba *Super Driver - Daniel Sadamine *Kiss - Bamboo Bimbo Tsuchisaka *Far From The Light - Leo River Momiji Line *The Race Of The Night - Dave Rodgers Happogahara *Nonsense Sensation - Paul Harris Nanamagari *Heart's On Fire - David Dima Nagao *Adrenaline - Ace Tsubaki Line *Never Say Never - Manuel Project D *I Just Wanna Stay With You - Dream Fighters Others Akina (Fight Bunta) *Outsoar The Rainbow - M.o.v.e Akina (Fight Keisuke Battle (Fujiwara Tofu Shop)) *Raise Up - M.o.v.e Other *Burn Inside - Takenobu & Kunoichi (Continued from Initial D Arcade Stage 6 AA) Ending *Raise Up - M.o.v.e Updates Ver.1.0 + A Release: August 8, 2014 The Momiji line can be selected to play against time attack. Ver.1.2 + B Release: September 18, 2014 Added courses: *Hakone An extension requiring a D coin, and the stage of the fastest legendary road are added. The performance of some car models has been adjusted. Ver.1.2 + D Release: July 17, 2015 "EX SPEC" with a rank higher than STEP 5 is added to tuning. Vehicle types that have been opened for a limited vehicle type release campaign have been opened. Navigation Category:Initial D Arcade Stage Category:Games